galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Miltia
Miltia is a old kingdom founded before the conjuction and it has survived the many wars and events that have shaken the world. Miltia is a land of flowing plains of wheat, large deciduous forests, and beautiful blue rivers. Miltia is a kingdom of inovation, Alchemy, and magic. Miltia considers itself an Empire with a great Emporer at its helm controlling Milta's strong military and proud people. Emporer Dornkirk was a well educated man that turned the kingdom of Miltia into the advanced superpower it is today. Miltia is a racially tolerant Empire, they accept any races that could further benefit thier Empire as a whole. Miltia is a lawful country with a very effecient and orginized police force. Alchemists are highly valued in the Miltian Empire, there is even a royal alchemist section of the military that specializes in mechanical/alchemical creations. When visitors come to Miltia they are astounded by the large buildings of the cities and greeted by the friendliness of the diverse people. The primary races in Miltia are humans and elves but there are a lot of Meoi, Degyn, Nimira, Orcs, Tieflings, and Gnomes. Other races can be seen in Miltia but are just not that numerous, Dwarves for example are almost unheard of in Miltia. Airships are a common sight in Miltia as are the Guymelef suits that are the primary weapon of the Miltian Military. Miltians speak Lurn as thier primary language. Settlements *Fanele - Capitol of Miltia. *Gridus - A trading city. *Fort Newland - A Checkpoint settlement that leads into Morian. *Fried - A small forest settlement where natural resorces come from. *Halbrook - A large industrial town where the Guymelef suits are made. *Fort Grimace - A checkpoint settlement that leads north. *Paydon - A trading settlement with roads into the Icecap Mountains *Palas - A coastal city for major trade, most imports can be found here. *Dreyden History Miltia was founded before the conjuction in -2214 P.C.E by humans in the area. It was a small frail land with its people facing hunger and dangerous monsters. It has remained a fairly weak kingdom until just after the Conjunction when a young man named Dornkirk declared himself Emporer of Miltia and began turning it into a military superpower that could hold its own even against Zybok. Emporer Dornkirk took what he knew of ancient technology and combined it with his Alchemy to make Miltia's military strong. Miltia is now a great Empire that holds sway over a large portion of western Xepher. They are aggresivly expanding and soon other countries might encounter the military might of Miltia. In 105 AC Emporer Dornkirk was assassinated and his daughter kidnapped by soldiers from Junon. Hero's from Durg rescued the princess and then left but the Princess died shortly after her rescue and the Adopted son of General Dragias becomes the new Emporer Dornkirk the second. He now leads Miltia with a gentle hand that pushes General Folken to make war on other kingdoms, which General Folken is more than happy to do so. Geography *Lake Deep - A large lake in southern Miltia *Lake Midden - A lake in between Dreyden and Fanele. *The Forest of Giants *Urkwood - Said to have the private residences of Miltia's more insane Alchemists. *Reach Point - a cliff peninsula south of Palas *Ruins of Castle Rem - A haunted ruined castle said to be a haven for vampires. *Forgotten Mountains - A small mountain range in the Forest of Giants. It has many caves that lead into the depths of Galea. *The Boneyard - A large depression with a dragon burial grounds. Military Mitia has a great and powerful military force organized with a standard system of ranks and led by General Folken who took over the posistion from General Dragias. The military is divided into four main Armies, Gold Army, Silver Army, Bronze Army, and Iron Army. The military forces number around 55000 troops with 5000 Guymelef units in service. The colors of the Miltian military is black and red and is very evident in thier uniforms and weaponry. The standard sword of Miltia is the Katana and it is considered a knightly sword of honor and power. Its use was adopted before the conjuction when a Nipponesse samurai cut through the full plate helmet of a Miltian soldier. Realizing the cutting power of the katana Miltia has made it the standard weapon of all Miltian military forces and even a lowly grunt wields a katana. The standard armor of Miltia is an armored coat that has large red spiked pauldrons and a black military style jacket. The power behind the Miltian military is the alchemically powered Guymelef Suits, they are huge powered suits of armor that soldiers can wear that give them the power to fight toe to toe with Zybok mechs and giants. Miltia stole the idea of large armored suits from Zybok's mechs, but since Miltia did not have technology they adopted the use of alchemy to power these suits. Miltian military does not discriminate between sex or race for its soldiers, females can be knights and officers just as much as males can. Miltia has a substantial air force and navy, huge air battleships patrol the skies of the Miltian empire and large ironclad battleships patrol its waters. Government & Law Size: Economy: Loyalty: Stability: Fame: Infamy: Ruler: Emperor Dornkirk the second Ruler: Consort: Councilor: High Councilor Drisden General: General Folken Grand Diplomat: Duchess Garnet Heir: High Priest: ArchBishop Lutherin of Labatt Magister: Grand Alchemist Rilindu Marshal: Sherif Folroy Royal Enforcer: Knight Caption Issac Spymaster: Treasurer: Viceroy: Warden: